Methuen Publishing
}} Methuen Publishing Ltd is a British publishing house. It was founded in 1889 by Sir Algernon Methuen (1856–1924) and began publishing in London in 1892. Initially Methuen mainly published non-fiction academic works, eventually diversifying to publish female authors, and translated works. E. V. Lucas headed the firm from 1924 to 1928. Establishment In June 1889, as a sideline to teaching, Algernon Methuen began to publish and market his own textbooks under the label Methuen & Co. The company’s first success at publishing came in 1892 with the publication of Rudyard Kipling's Barrack-Room Ballads. The firm soon experienced rapid growth by publishing works by Marie Corelli, Hilaire Belloc, Robert Louis Stevenson, and Oscar Wilde (De Profundis, 1905)De Profundis, Oscar Wilde. London: Methuen & Co. Ltd., 1905 (22nd Ed., 1911) as well as Edgar Rice Burroughs’ Tarzan of the Apes.Stevenson, page 59. In 1910 the business was converted into a limited liability company with E. V. Lucas and G.E. Webster joining the founder on the board of directors.Obituary of Sir Algernon Methuen The Times, Monday, 22 September 1924; page 18. Issue 43763. The company published the 1920 English translation of Albert Einstein’s “Relativity, the Special and the General Theory: A Popular Exposition”. Building on the knowledge he had gained with children’s literature at the publisher Grant Richards, E.V. Lucas ensured the company sustained its early success by developing its list of children’s books. Among the authors Lucas signed to the company were A. A. Milne, Kenneth Grahame, while he also supported illustrators W. Heath Robinson, H.M. Bateman and Ernest Shepard.Stevenson, page 60. By the 1920s it had in addition to the previously mentioned authors a literary list that included Anthony Hope, G.K. Chesterton, Henry James, D. H. Lawrence, T. S. Eliot, Ruth Manning-Sanders and The Arden Shakespeare series. ''The Rainbow'' Following the publication of Lawrence's The Rainbow (1915), the British Director of Public prosecuted Methuen for obscenity. The firm offered no defence and agreed to destroy the remaining stock of 1,011 copies. It is thought that one reason for the firm’s failure to support Lawrence was that he had at the time written an unkind portrait of the chief editor’s brother, who had recently been killed in France. Edward Verrall Lucas In 1924 E. V. Lucas succeeded Algernon Methuen as chairman and led the company until his death in 1928. Besides his executive role he also received a separate salary as the chief reader of the company. His commercial judgment added authors Enid Blyton, P. G. Wodehouse, Pearl S. Buck and Maurice Maeterlinck to the company’s list. In 1930 the company published the popular humorous book 1066 and All That. Tintin Methuen was the English publisher of the book editions of The Adventures of Tintin, a series of classic Belgian comic-strip books, written and illustrated by Hergé. Methuen altered their editions of Tintin by insisting that books featuring British characters undergo major changes. The Black Island, first published in French in 1937, was set in Great Britain, but, prior to publishing it themselves in 1966, Methuen decided that it did not reflect the U.K. accurately enough and sent a list of 131 "errors" to be corrected.Tintin: The Complete Companion by Michael Farr, John Murray publishers, 2001 It was thus redrawn and reset in the 1960s. Critics have attacked Methuen over the changes, claiming that Black Island lost a lot of its charm as a result. Land of Black Gold had had a troubled publishing history, but the completed adventure eventually appeared in 1948–50. It was set in the British Mandate of Palestine and featured the conflict between Jews, Arabs and British troops. When Methuen was translating the Adventures of Tintin into English, Israel had long since been in existence, and Methuen asked for it to be edited. Hergé took the opportunity to redraw the few problematic pages, as well as the pages before that: the freighter that appeared before that was based on Hergé's imagination, due to lack of resources at the time. The earlier version, published in 1950, was reprinted by Casterman as a facsimile edition, but internationally was completely replaced by the newer version. Associated Book Publishers In 1958 Methuen was part of the conglomerate Associated Book Publishers (ABP), and for much of the 1970s was known as Eyre Methuen following its absorption of the Eyre & Spottiswoode firm. When ABP was acquired by the Thomson Organization in 1987, it sold off the trade publishing units, including Methuen, to Reed International's Octopus. Reed Elsevier sold off its trade publishing to Random House in 1997, and Methuen bought itself out in 1998. In 2003, Methuen Publishing purchased the company Politico's Publishing from its owner Iain Dale. In 2006, it sold its notable drama lists to A & C Black for £2.35 million. The rights to Methuen's children books currently belong to the Egmont Group.http://www.methuen.co.uk/about/contact The company is currently based at 215 Vauxhall Bridge Road in Victoria, London.http://www.babash.com/publisher_index/indexM.htm References Further reading * * External links * Methuen website * The Methuen Bookshop Category:Publishing companies established in 1889 Category:Book publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies based in London Category:1889 establishments in the United Kingdom